Problem: $\overline{AC}$ is $10$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $24$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $26$ units long What is $\csc(\angle ABC)?$ $A$ $C$ $B$ $10$ $24$ $26$
Explanation: $\csc(\angle ABC) = \dfrac{1}{\sin(\angle ABC)}$ How can we find $\sin(\angle ABC)$ SOH CAH TOA in = pposite over ypotenuse Opposite $= \overline{AC} = 10$ Hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 26$ $\sin(\angle ABC) = \dfrac{10}{26}$ $\csc(\angle ABC) = \dfrac{1}{\sin(\angle ABC)} = \dfrac{26}{10}$